Transfixed A Labryinth Fanfic
by CostumeForAGutterball
Summary: Sarah is back in the Labryinth Jareth is trying to figure her out. Fluff!
1. What Are You Thinking?

** A/N: I still own _nothing_ about Labryinthapart from my DVD.....and quite possibly the pictures I've gathered off the net.....but I probably don't own those, either. Oh well.... **

**2**- **'What are you thinking?'**

Hoggle had just left, and Jareth was sitting in silence, adrift in thought as Sarah blocked his bishop with her knight. Chess, the ultimate game of intellectual skill, and Sarah was the only one Jareth had ever played with who didn't let him win. Just because he was King, he could never lose at anything. Being the ultimate magician that he was and the cowering he inspired within his subjects, Jareth had never realized just how empty his time was until Sarah had come to rescue her Toby. She had been fifteen when she defeated his Labyrinth and won his heart, and now, less than a year later, she consumed his every action--she_was_ his emotion.

A bargain struck is a deal done, and an oath sworn by a goblin king is upheld forever, echoing in eternity. Jareth's bargain was that if Sarah could defeat his Labyrinth, she could have her brother back. He was generous- he'd given her eleven hours to solve his puzzle, and when the clock stuck eleven, she'd won his heart.

He hadn't won hers though- she returned triumphantly to her world, and had left him broken to rule in solidarity. His fervor had abated somewhat from the initial shock of her denial, but his wound had never fully-healed, and now he was trying his best to understand the complexity of Sarah. He'd learned a lot in the short time they'd spent together after her desperate cry for him that fateful night when she could not sleep because her nightmares were too great.

Ever since her return to normalcy, Sarah had felt detached- she'd barely been able to convince those at her seventeenth birthday that she was having fun. It was as if a part of her was left with the Goblin King the night she had won her brother, Toby back. He'd put her through Hell and back, and at first, the mere thought of His Goblin ness, Jareth, Sarah's rage would rule her thoughts and blind her in a fit that would last quite a few hours. At present, Jareth's image conjured up a memory of a ball and a dance so many lifetimes ago, though it was only a year hence. When she closed her eyes at night, Sarah dreamed of that ball, and continued dancing with Jareth, as he held her close and said nothing, though she heard his thoughts as clearly as if he were speaking aloud.

_'I love you, Sarah',_ was all that ever echoed in his mind. As Jareth lead her 'round the ballroom in a waltz. Sarah was always silent when she caught this thought, so confused was she at her own emotions. She had mixed feelings when it came to Jareth- she felt a peace with him she'd never known before- as if Jareth's very presence guarded her from the evil of the world around her. He confused her as well- his eyes revealed closeness to her but he was always distant. It seemed to Sarah that he remained distant because he was either confused as to how he was feeling about her, or, he knew- and chose not to let her in.

Truth was, Jareth loved Sarah so much it hurt if he thought about her too much. Underneath her apprehension, Sarah truly loved Jareth back, and was frightened at the prospect of how a relationship between the two of them would ever work out. He was a King, she was a Mortal...but she would leap at the chance to be with him forever- even if that meant she too would become immortal. She had no fear about leaving everything behind, and could even imagine herself as Jareth's Queen...but that was total nonsense....Jareth was unattainable- just like all her fantasies.

Jareth sat, pondering his next move, and seizing his knight, put Sarah's king in check. He sat back and smirked, pleased with the trap he'd set for her pieces on the board--flawless. Sarah, noticing Jareth's smug persona, studied the board, and smiled. With a sweep of her rook, she blocked the bishop, and like she had done in her defeat of his Labyrinth, put Jareth in a situation of his own making. **'Checkmate'**. Jareth stared in disbelief--she'd beaten him again!

A sly smile played across Jareth's features as he tried to hide his joy- she'd won once again...and wasn't afraid to admit it, nor had she let him win to pacify him. She was a tricky girl - and a stubborn one at that- Jareth had found that out the hard way, and getting to know her was no small feat--but Jareth seemed to be succeeding- thus far, anyways.


	2. Fantasy

**A/N: **_Need I mention that I only own the DVD?...... Also, I have made Ludo into a dog, though I must say he's rather big for a dog.....LOL.... Feel free to leave reviews, ideas, rants, jury duty requests, etc... I enjoy them, and nothing's better than a happy author!_

**3**- **Fantasy**

Sarah was in a pale silver ball gown, her brown hair tumbling down her back as she mingled through the crowds, peering through the holes in her mask. In her dream, she was once again searching for him amidst the crowds of partygoers in masks. Everyone looked the same, goblins mixed seamlessly with dryads and faeries, all swaying silently to the gentle music that floated through the air. Giving up her quest once more, Sarah accepted the offer of a gentleman and began to dance with him as he led her onto the floor. His hazel eyes took Sarah in as he guided her across the floor, amidst the couples. The scene resembled a gothic version of Cinderella- a tattered, faded version of the glitz and gold that had fed generations of children. Sarah was in the middle of it all- surrounded by nameless guests, although she caught sight of Hoggle weaving through the legs of the partygoers to get to Ludo and Sir Didymus to inform them of her arrival.

Moments later, she felt a tug at her gown, and looked down to see an eager Ludo trying to paw his way into her arms, while Sir Didymus was trying to calm down the big dog. She smiled at the fox, and picked up both him and Ludo and hugged the squirming creatures against her chest as she cried her happy hellos and various greetings. Setting them down again, Sarah crouched on the floor and leaned in to hear what her small friends were excitedly telling her.

_'Sawah gone so long, Ludo worried'_, the dog said.

_'I missed you guys too'_, Sarah replied, kissing Ludo again and scratching him affectionately behind his ears.

_'His Goblinness has been in quite the state since you left'_, Sir Didymus informed her.

_'I had to go, I couldn't have stayed then...'_ she said, giving the fox a sorrowful look..._'I knew I would come back some time, I just needed to figure stuff out. Besides, mom and dad would've had a fit if they came home to an empty house. I needed to get Toby back.', _Sarah explained.

Her friends nodded in understanding, made promises to visit her room later that evening, and disappeared through the crowd. Sarah stood up and was approached by a group of people, all asking her to dance. She felt the energy change around her as the group dispersed rather quickly, leaving the Goblin King in their wake.

_'You look entrancing',_ Jareth commented as he looked Sarah over.

_'You're not half bad yourself',_ Sarah countered, as she smiled.

Jareth just nodded and music swelled as he pulled Sarah into a waltz, careening out onto the floor. He summoned crystals to float around him, mirroring the two dancing figures in miniature and continuing the dance within their iridescent orbs as Sarah and Jareth turned round and round, the ceiling becoming their floor.

The haunting tune echoed in Sarah's head as she stared into Jareth's piercing blue eyes, unable to tear her gaze away from them. She wondered if this was Jareth's doing...

It wasn't. Jareth found he was doing the same thing- unable to break his trance from Sarah's brown eyes. The masks the two were wearing slowly started to slip from their faces, until they no longer existed. Jareth and Sarah were still unable to break the trance, so they continued spinning.

The scene shattered into a million fragments, and Sarah blinked as she stared up at Jareth. They were still sitting on Jareth's bed, though Jareth had magiked the chessboard away. She looked around the black room, caught the reflection of the candles on the black satin that draped everything, and then she looked at Jareth.

_'What just happened? Did I space out?'_, Sarah asked.

Smiling at the unusual term, Jareth chuckled.

_'No, my dear, I can assure you didn't 'space out' ',_ Jareth assured her, emphasizing her term.

Sarah smiled at this attempt, and then looked at him for an explanation.

_'I merely sensed that you were thinking of your dream from last night before you called me, so I re-created it for you to watch, while you're conscious. It is a very interesting dream, to be sure. One that I had no hand in creating...however, I seem to be a key part.',_ Jareth smiled, pleased with his explanation.

He paused, and then in a seamless motion, lifted his hand to smooth back a few stray hairs that had chosen to fall in Sarah's face. Sarah's immediate reaction to this contact was to blush--though she did not quite know why.

Jareth noticed this, made a small noise and then ventured, _'My lady, are you not yet hungry?'_

Blinking, Sarah was surprised to realize that she was, and nodded in silent assent as Jareth conjured a platter of fruit. Sarah looked over the platter thoughtfully, and then selecting a peach, held it to Jareth's lips, and after his initial surprise, he took a bite of the fruit she held. Sarah smiled, and took a bite herself, re-offering the peach to him again, and this continued until the peach was no more. Grapes, apples, plums, and strawberries were devoured in the same fashion, until the platter was empty and in its place floated a silver goblet of wine. Taking a deep drink, Jareth offered the rest to Sarah, who obliged this offer and then watched as the cup went the way of the platter.


	3. Hide and Seek

**_A/N: _Oh....I own Nothing....Not even the Bog of Eternal Stench, but who'd really want to own that, anyway? So, if I've made Jareth seem too courtly and not cruel enough, I shall explore that further in later chapters. At the moment, I just wanted to see what he'd be like if he wasn't so uptight. So yeah, this is my interpretation of how I want Jareth to be-- that is to say, he's exploring the other side of himself.... Leave a comment and you get a happy author...**

**4- Hide and Seek**

Sarah was silent for a few moments, as was Jareth. Sarah felt a gentle tugging at her hair and felt as it was let down from her ponytail and rested on her shoulders and hung down her back. She smiled at Jareth, who instinctively reached out his hand to smooth out her hair, feeling his hand rest on her shoulder. They stayed frozen like that for what seemed forever but were only a few moments in reality. Jareth smiled and cleared his throat.

"May I suggest you get some sleep, my lady? If you still desire to ride tomorrow, it is best if you get some rest." Jareth said, breaking the silence.

"Sure" Sarah agreed, and slowly got up from the bed, only to stop once she was standing- in indecision.

"Um, Jareth?", she questioned, "Where am I sleeping?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow in thought, then rose and made his way to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and moments later, Sarah found herself in a bedroom like Jareth's, only hers was blue satin.

Smiling, Jareth broke the silence once more.

"Is is to Milady's liking?", he queried.

"Yes, I, um, well its beautiful", Sarah stammered, blown away by the splendor of her room. She'd never seen such a room before- all her favorite colors together in a non-clashing situation---she loved it.

Jareth's eyes held his happiness as he watched Sarah's reaction; it was what he'd hoped it would be. Moments later, he heard a knock at her door, and vanished. Turning around, Sarah was startled to see Jareth gone--back to his room, she supposed--and attended the door. As soon as she turned the handle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle tumbled over one another and practically started attacking Sarah as their excitement bubbled over. Laughing at her friends, she lifted Sir Didymus onto the bed, Hoggle insisting he wasn't in need of her assistance. He chose instead to climb Ludo and make his own way, only to fall as Ludo had another excited attack of giddiness at Sarah's presence. Stifling her chuckles, Sarah helped Hoggle onto the bed and tucked him in beside Sir Didymus. Ludo found a suitable spot near the end of the four-poster bed, and Sarah attended to her nightly rituals. She fell asleep shortly after collapsing onto the satin, surrounded by her friends.

Sarah awoke to the smell of freshly-baked scones, and opened her bleary eyes to see a tray of them floating by her bedside. _'Jareth'_, she thought, and he appeared, looking bemused as he took in her state of 'wakefulness'. She smiled up at him, and held out her arms for a good-morning hug. He leaned over her, obliging her every wish, and then retreated to his position beside her bed.

"Morning", Sarah mumbled, as she threw back the covers and stepped out of bed, headed to the bathroom, and closed the door.

_'I'll see you in a bit',_ she thought to Jareth, who, upon hearing this silence, disappeared, and Sarah continued with her morning routine.

Fully-dressed and munching a scone, Sarah stood in the dining room, watching as Jareth's stride down the long corridor, flanked by his goblin servants. As he reached her, Jareth gave a slight bow.

"Greetings my Lady...and who have you chosen to accompany my guard this time?", Jareth smiled, as he looked Sarah in the eye, causing her to laugh at his question and facial expression.

"Ludo", she replied, "Hoggle was on a rampage this morning. Kept muttering something about faeries..."

"I see," the Goblin-King commented, smiling.

They set out on their horses, galloping through the twists of the Labyrinth, goblins spilling out of their path as they flew by.

Sarah's rippling laughter echoed on the wind as she chased Jareth in a race to the end of the lane. His Labyrinth didn't dare change- there was no need to confuse the Lady, and it was no longer Jareth's intent to test her. Stopping, Sarah waited for him, the color in her cheeks a clear contrast to her locks- the epitome of a wood sprite in her navy dress and sparkling brown eyes. Jareth rode up to her, smiling at the picture she presented, and jumped down from his horse, holding his hands out for her as Sarah slipped from her saddle.

Letting the horses graze, Jareth lead Sarah to a log and they sat and engrossed themselves in conversation until Ludo and one of Jareth's nameless minions caught up to them. After some good conversation and more fruit- Sarah and company were hungry- Sarah suggested a game of hide and seek in the Labyrinth. Considering her thought, Jareth conceded, after promising to forestall any changing roads or moving walls. Sarah suddenly realized the ludicracy of her suggestion- hide and seek in the LABRYINTH? What was she thinking? She could be lost forever.

However, she was too stubborn to admit her fear, consoling herself that she would keep Ludo with her at all times. Reading her fear on her open face, Jareth summoned a magic spell and enchanted her so she would always be able to see him, but he would not see her when she was hiding. He also secretly dispatched a goblin to trail her and specified that the goblin was under Sarah's command- to make sure the Lady never got too frightened.


End file.
